


Pitiful Little Prince

by Mapachi



Series: Little Prince [2]
Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, no actual rape happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Rubin's POV and what happened after the first partCan be read alone.





	Pitiful Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ~  
> Shine - Pentagon is what inspired me to comeback to this AU, listen to it if you haven't yet its a real bop.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 

Rubin considers himself to be a good guy, he doesn’t go around belittling the other people around him, he may look too cold and distant most of the time but that’s now how he really feels.

 

In middle school he discovered he found the use of flirting as a charm, the girls that often followed after him for his looks loved it when he jokingly flirted with them and his friends found it funny as well, a little quirk that never hurt anybody.

 

That’s why he kept doing it even when he enrolled into the same high school his best friend Sungho studied at. He noticed some of his classmate were uncomfortable with him, found it weird how easy he could mutter a compliment at another male, how he had no problems with winking at one of them.

 

But not everyone stayed weirded out for long, he quickly became friends with two of his classmates, Hyunsoo and Minkyun never batting an eyelash at Rubin's antics, sometimes when feeling playful they would follow his little game. Sungho was happy Rubin had made friends apart from him, Rubin could read the way his eyes looked at him with tenderness when he talked about his friends.

 

But not everyone was ok with him.

 

He had paid them no mind, a couple of homophobic and mean boys in his class who never stopped glaring his way. At first they had only glared, not even bothering to mutter words of hearted in his way, but that changed when Rubin became friends with Hyunsoo and Minkyun.

 

They were on break, having lunch inside their classroom and Hyunsoo was sharing with them the dish he had cooked with his little brother the night before. Rubin had asked Hyunsoo to feed him and the other boy had rolled his eyes good naturedly before he did, Rubin humming loudly as he munched on the food.

 

“ _Ugh that little faggot is disgusting,”_

 

 

Hyunsoo and Minkyun tensed, their bodies going rigid but Rubin was quick to bring up a random topic, something silly about how he was thinking about getting a pet and that was enough to get Minkyun distracted as be talked about a cat was the ideal pet for numerous reasons.

 

Rubin had stupidly hoped that would have been it.

 

He had never thought of himself as disgusting, he found his preferences to be completely normal, why would there be something wrong with being ok to love a girl or a boy? He didn’t care about something as insignificant as what was in between his beloved's thighs.

 

He didn’t care if his current object of affection had the same flat chest and chapped lips, he was not after his dick like other hormonal teenager girls whispered about.

 

So he ignored the bullies and kept on behaving the same way, he wouldn’t allow them to turn his honest and pure feelings into something dirty and twisted like they claimed.

 

No matter how much they mumbled, how they shoved him, grabbed at him to push him against a wall when everyone else had left so they could spit hateful words at him, how they grabbed his wallet from him every single day and emptied it. He was ok.

 

He was ok as long as he was able to leave the school and find Sungho still waiting for him, the boy who made him feel in such a beautiful way that reassured him his feelings were right, how could a feeling so beautiful be so wrong as those boys claimed?

 

But even if he had felt so sure at first, his confidence eventually started vanishing. Maybe…maybe they were right? Maybe Sungho would find it disgusting that he, another boy, someone he loved as a younger brother no less, was attracted to him? Sungho had never showed an interest in the same sex unlike Rubin who had crushed on another kid back in middle school and kept sharing with him his favorite snacks.

 

His resolve to confess to his best friend before he finished high school and went on to university where Rubin would be unable to follow until years after was disappearing rapidly.

 

He had thought he had made a good job of pretending nothing was happening when class was over and he found himself alone with those boys with rough hands and rougher words. But Sungho like always found out one day, pulling at his sleeves to reveal the ugly bruises on his pale skin.

 

He saw the anger in Sungho's eyes, managed to stop him from going back with an excuse, his heart beating against his chest and fear plaguing his mind, he feared if Sungho tried to defend him from them, they would tell him why he deserved that treatment. Feared to see the same disgust in Sungho's eyes even when he knew how Sungho would never feel like that.

 

Or so he hoped.

 

Then one day, without any reason for something to change, it went worse, much worse.

 

" _You are such a little slut, you will enjoy it if we touch you right? I bet you would love it you faggot,”_

 

He had shaked his head no, had tried to leave the room but there was another boy standing there, a boy he recognized from another class, a boy he remembered find staring one too many times at him in the school's hallways.

 

“ _Our friend here says you sucked him once, that you love giving head and begged for his dick, don’t you think it’s a little unfair you only play with him? We are such good friends already,”_

 

He tries to fight back when they grab him, pushes at their chest when they hover above him, tries to keep his mouth shut when rough lips press against his, feels sick when his mouth is forced open by a hand on his jaw and a wet and disgusting tongue licks inside his mouth, whines in pain when teeth bite on his lips as punishment when be bit at the disgusting tongue.

 

The clammy hands on his body feel heavy, their touch making his skin crawl. He feels dirty, so dirty and disgusting. He has never been intimate with anybody, had never even had his first kiss, a precious kiss he had been saving to have with his special one.

 

The next thing he knows the hands are gone just like the invasive mouth. He doesn’t believe his eyes when he sees Sungho, he immediately reaches for him when he sees how be intends to follow after the three guys that had run away.

 

He feels the tears fall, stream down his face and he he tries to dry them, tries to pretend nothing had happened, that the other boys had been joking when they said those things, that they just wanted to scare him to see him finally break.

 

But the way Sungho stares at him tells him enough, that it was clear they had not been joking.

 

And that is what makes him break.

 

Sungho stayed that night with him, Rubin’s mother looking worried sick when they walked in that afternoon. Rubin had taken a shower as Sungho stayed with his mom downstairs, be didn’t want to known how his mother reacted to what had almost happened to him that day.

 

The bullies are gone the next day, no one dares question the reason and Rubin feels sick to his stomach, the silence being the silent proof everyone had known what was happening when they left him alone with them all those days.

 

Rubin doesn’t feel as right when he’s with Sungho after that day, he still remembers those clammy and big hands clawing at his skin, remembers the sickening feeling of a disgusting tongue licking at his mouth, remembers that every time he unconsciously licks at his teeth, swears he still tastes blood when licking his lips.

 

He’s dirty.

 

He is disgusting.

 

And Sungho deserves better than him.

 

But a selfish part inside him, a selfish and increasingly loud part of him wants to the Sungho what he still feels. Deep inside him he still treasures those feelings that made him feel complete, that made his world brighter and warmer.

 

And even if those feeling are dirtied by ugly words that made doubt grow inside him, they still shine even if dully, they are still pure in their most raw form.

 

That’s why one day he makes Sungho wait until most students have finished leaving the school, so he can have the chance of talking to him without anybody listening.

 

No matter how many times he dreamed about this scenario, about them alone in an afternoon with an orange sky over their heads and Rubin feeling his chest full, his blood rushing in his veins, his confession doesn’t go as how he dreamed.

 

It’s not romantic, he doesn’t whisper sweet nothings or gift Sungho a bouquet of roses, instead he mutters with a shaking and weak voice, trembling hands grabbing at his pants and his eyes staring at the concrete.

 

“ _I’m in love with you hyung,”_

 

The silence is suffocating, his heart is beating heavily and he can’t bring himself to look up.

 

_“I’ve been in love with you for a longtime and I know I’m not ideal after-“_

 

 _“Stop,_ ”

 

He looks up, scared to see disgust in Sungho's eyes when he bring up that topic. But he only sees warmth in Sungho's gaze, his tender eyes shinning as he stares at him.

 

_“What happened that day doesn’t change your worth Haejoon-ah,”_

 

The use of his birth name still makes butterflies fly against his stomach, there is something so intimate in the way Sungho whispers it. The older boy closes the distance between them, Rubin’s heart going crazy when they are so close and he fears for his health for a moment, he feels the warmth of hope growing inside him because if Sungho is closing the distance it must meat something good right?

 

That’s when he reads something else in Sungho's dark eyes, something that makes Rubin’s blood go cold and hands shake as he feels his heart break.

 

**Pity**

 

_“I’m sorry Haejoon-ah but I can’t see you as anything else than a brother,”_

 

There is no disgust in his voice, his hands are still gentle when they reach to cup Rubin's face, his thumbs are warm as they swipe his tears away, there is nothing but pure love with heartbreaking pity in his eyes.

 

Rubin had thought disgust in Sungho's eyes would be the most heartbreaking thing to see but he came to discover pity hurt like hell too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you wanted them to end yo together but I never envisioned it with this AU  
> I have enough works of them actually together to make up for it though~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
